


Flowers For You

by introvertedriri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I ship Jinseob so much that it hurts, I'm sorry for writing this, Jinseob is still alive please don't sink, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sadness, Sadness once again, Woojin why are you so dense, hanahaki disease au, this is somehow fluffy because i made daehwi a ball of squishyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Park Woojin had been receiving flowers from an anonymous person since the first week that they've been living on the Wanna One dorm.Until it stopped during the thirteenth week.





	1. ----

“Are you going to keep this up?” The taller boy smiled that made him sighed as he looked at him.

“You know that I won’t give in..” He stated as his smile widened,“I won’t.”

“But wouldn’t it be nice if you’ll just confess and do the surgery after being rejected?” The boy can’t help but suggest a painful option, he doesn’t want the taller to suffer any longer, “Wouldn’t it be nice if he will love you back? Then confess about it already!”

 

 

 

Hyungseob smiled, “It would be nice.”


	2. i. acacia || pwj

“Hey! Woojin!” Woojin immediately went out of their dorm to find Sungwoon calling him while holding a bouquet filled with white flowers in it “Looks like someone gave you flowers.”

“Someone? Is it a fan?” He asked as he tilted his head a bit.

Sungwoon shrugged, “Don’t know. Just found it in front of our door, didn’t saw who left it there but there was a note saying ‘To the ray of sunshine with an adorable snaggletooth’ and no one fits that definition other than you,Woojin.”

“Oh.” He blinked as he took the flowers, “But why am I having flowers? It’s always clothes, snacks, or cash certificates, and it’s weird to have flowers. I’m a guy.”

“Ey~” Sungwoon teased as he smirked, “Don’t you think that it’s lovely? Just like you’re being courted by someone else.”

“Hyung!” He whined as Sungwoon laughed from his reaction.

 

Sungwoon kept on teasing him until he just stomped inside the dorm as nine guys had their eyes on him. He blinked a lot of times before looking at the bouquet then sighed.

“Someone left these for me and I don’t know what to do with this,” Woojin stated as he pouted.

Daehwi smirked, “Ooh, someone’s having an admirer.”

“Do you know who gave those?” Sungwoo asked as he looked at the flowers.

Woojin shook his head, “No. Sungwoon hyung found it outside.”

“So.. what do you think about that?” Jinyoung asked as he peeked at Woojin while being behind Jihoon who just put the book he was reading on table.

“It’s creepy.” Woojin said as he sighed, “It’s an unusual present, and it was in our doormat. The fans couldn’t even get near the gates then someone just left it there.”

 

In all of the sudden, Daehwi went out as he wear a black trench coat with a hat on his head. He had a pepero stick on between his index and middle finger as he walk in front of them.

 

“Then, this is a case.” He said in a serious face and Jihoon already looked so done with him, “And I, Detective Lee will help you on this investigation.”

“No thanks.” Woojin said as he ignored Daehwi’s scowl as he whined.

“Hyung! Can’t you see?! This is a mystery that we need to solve! Aren’t you even interested on the person who gave you that? You’re so dumb!” Daehwi complained.

“Coming from you,huh?” Woojin backfired which made Daehwi frown as he playfully punched his shoulder, “Seriously, we shouldn’t even waste our time on trying to know who gave those flowers.”

“Woojin’s right. Let’s just ignore the flower, maybe just put it on a vase or something. It’s a pity to let such beautiful flowers to wilt.” Jaehwan said as he looked at the bouquet.

“But people usually send roses or something if they like someone, isn’t that weird?” Daehwi asked as he looked at everyone before pouting, “C’mon! You’re all so boring!”

“Now that you’ve said it, that got my attention.” They looked at Minhyun who went in front of Woojin to inspect the flowers before looking at the younger, “Acacias.”

“Wow, hyung! You just figured out what kind of flower that was by just looking at it! Minhyun-hyung is so cool!” Jihoon’s eyes looked like it’s sparkling as he looked at Minhyun in awe.

“Not really, I’m just a bit fond of flowers so I try to learn some kinds of ‘em.” Minhyun explained as he looked at Woojin, “Do you want to know hanakotoba?”

“Hana..what?” Woojin asked as his forehead furrowed.

“The language of flowers.” Minhyun said as he took the flowers before looking for a vase, “Flowers have their own meaning,too. Everything in this world have one..”

“Now I’m interested.” Jihoon stated, “It feels like I’m going to learn a lot with Minhyun hyung.”

“Likewise.” Jinyoung agreed and they looked at each other before grinning really wide.

 

Once that Minhyun found a decent vase and filled it with water, he carefully put the flowers in it before sitting on the couch where the ten people gathered around him. Sungwoon, Guanlin, Jihoon, and Jinyoung were curious while the others except Woojin was amused of Minhyun. This boy isn't just a person with talent, and good looks. 

 

“When you give someone a flower, it has a meaning. Just like those acacias, it is usually given to the receiver as the value of the sender’s friendship with the receiver.” Minhyun stated as he looked at Woojin, “So, do you have a close friend who cherish you?”

“Cherish me? Hmm, Donghyun hyung?” Woojin asked and Daehwi’s face had schrunched up.

“Do you even think that Donghyun hyung would give you flowers?” Daehwi said as he rolled his eyes.

“Ah, then it must be Youngmin hyung.” Woojin said and nodded as if what he said was right.

Daehwi shook his head, “Nah. That is so.. not like Youngmin hyung.”

Woojin blinked then looked at him, “You?”

“If it’s me, then I could’ve brought wilted ones for you. You're so dumb, do you even have other friends aside from the BNM hyungs, and me?!" Daehwi said as he crossed his arms.

 

Woojin was about to look at the other nine boys but all of them were already giving him the ‘no, it’s not me’ look so he sighed and ruffled his hair. He didn’t want to be indulged on a nonsensical thing like this, besides.. it’s already 11PM and they should be sleeping.

 

“How about Hyungseob? You two seems to be pretty close..” All of them looked at Guanlin.

“Hyungseob, eh?” Sungwoon murmured as he nodded before looking at Woojin, “Guanlin’s right. It must’ve been him.”

“Huh? Are you even sure about that? They’re probably still at their practice rooms by now, they’re also about to debut soon.” Woojin reasoned but Daniel seems to be thinking about something and looked at Sungwoo who nodded.

“I don’t know about this but hey, we have to go at our rooms now. We have an another schedule for tomorrow and it would be nice if all of you wouldn’t have dark circles around your eyes for that.” Sungwoo stated

“Hey!” Jinyoung screamed as he glared at his hyung, “Both of you just wanted to do things that’s why you wanted us to sleep!”

Jihoon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, “Let’s just rest for now, Jinyoung. Don’t mind our mature hyungs.”

“Mature, huh..” Jisung said as he rolled his eyes, “Now, now.. kids, better get to your rooms in five minutes or else, no snack time!”

“Shit!” Daehwi immidiately ran as Jisung sighed.

“Language!” He warned but the boy just laughed which made him scoff, “Seriously.”

 

As the others went back to their rooms, Woojin took an another glance at the flowers. He didn’t know why but after hearing the meaning of the flower, he felt glad. That friend of him must’ve been supporting him.

 

“Woojin, back to your room.” Jisung said and the boy nodded.

As they heard Woojin closed the door, Daniel along with Jisung looked at Minhyun which was touching the flowers. Jisung sighed, “Don’t tell me..”

“I hate to admit it but what if we’re all thinking about the same thing?” Daniel said as he leaned at the wall.

“If it is, then it is a risky situation. Should we even know why this person is?” Minhyun asked as his expression dulled.

Daniel snickered, “You didn’t told him the other meaning of the flower.”

“Of course, that would be creepy for the boy. He’s young and a bit innocent, it’s not like he’ll accept an answer like that too easily.” Minhyun stated.

Jisung shut his eyes before sighing for the nth time, “Minhyun is right, and besides.. aren’t we overthinking about this one?”

“I know but people are too stubborn, and a bunch of spontaneous lunatics when it comes to love.” Daniel reasoned out as he shrugged, “They can make such risky decisions when they’re in love.”

“All we can do is observe and find the one who gave these flowers,” Minhyun said before he tsk-ed, “If that person is suffering from Hanahaki Disease, then we’ll have to help that person.”

“Indeed.” Daniel agreed before he went up the stairs.

“Minhyun, time to sleep.” Jisung reminded him.

 

As the MMO trainees went back to their rooms, Minhyun touched the flowers once again before looking away, his face twisted as he turned his back on the vase.

 

“Acacia, giving it to a person means that you value your friendship with it.. and it also means secret love.” Minhyun whispered, “Not again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just want Daehwi to be adorable and a team-up between Jisung, Minhyun, and Daniel ; v; I'm too random omg :<


	3. i. acacia || ahs

Ahn Hyungseob had been suffering for three days. At first he thought that he was suffering from a sore throat but it all changed when his throat felt so itchy and painful that the intense pain made him dash into the nearest restroom and threw up.

 

His face paled as he saw the petals that he just threw up on the toilet bowl, it was a bunch of white petals. He wanted to freak out and tell the others but all of them were not in the dormitary at that time so he was left alone. His throat suddenly felt itchy again and threw up for the second time before walking back into his room and slumping at his bed.

 

“Ah, this is definitely the worst.” Hyungseob murmured, his voice was too raspy as he took his phone, “I should do a bit of research about this.”

 

As he opened his phone, the picture of him and Woojin during their training period on Produce 101 showed up and Hyungseob smiled. He suddenly remembered the moments where the boy would definitely wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they would play around together which made the others chuckling, and just shaking their heads.

 

“Ah, Woojin. I wonder what he’s up to these days..” Hyungseob murmured, “If only I could contact him. All I see is updates on their schedules, it must’ve nice to see him.”

 

In all of the sudden, his throat felt itchy so he remembered his true intentions and searched up about ‘throwing up flower petals’ and Hyungseob’s skin paled as he saw the blogs, and articles that was related to it.

 

‘The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.’

 

“Hanahaki?” Hyungseob’s eyes widened as he looked at the informations, “One-sided love?”

 

And he suddenly remembered Woojin and his wide smiles revealing his snaggletooth which made Hyungseob facepalm-ed as his skin went paler.

 

 

“Oh no..” Hyungseob shook his head as continued reading the article.

‘ There are actually ways to cure the Hanahaki disease. 1. Through operation. You get to remove the  
blossoming and wilting flowers in the lungs, but your feelings also get removed as well.’

“What?” Hyungseob suddenly clenched his chest, “Why am I such an idiot for liking an another idiot?”

 

 

He suddenly thought of the happiness along with the butterflies on his stomach that he feels whenever Woojin laughs or do things that made him flustered. He remembered the pain he’s feeling whenever Woojin’s down, and stressed. He remembered the overflowing happiness that he felt when Woojin’s name was called for the sixth rank as his legs betrayed him and ran to his friend’s side and hugged him really tight despite the fear, and worry of not making it to the group. He remembered the despair he felt as he realized that after the show, he and Woojin would be in different paths. 

 

“S-Should I do this? I don’t.. want to forget,” Hyungseob murmured as he bit his lower lip due to the anxiety he’s feeling.

 

‘The second way is for the person you’re pining for to reciprocate your love.’

 

“Now, this is preposterous..” Hyungseob said as he scowled, “As if Woojin would like me the way I do.”

 

Woojin is cool, and sexy. There are a lot of people that was better than him, Woojin would probably fall for other people rather than him. This is impossible, especially now that he’s in Wanna One. Hyungseob is aware of the fact that his bestfriend would be shipped to the other members of Wanna One and to other girls from random girl groups.

 

“This is crazy. No. Nope. No way. This can’t be happening.” He stated as he gripped his hair really tight.

 

 

Woojin’s smiles. Woojin’s laugh. Woojin’s puppy eyes. Woojin’s smirk. All that he can think of is Woojin and he sighed in frustation as he kept on ignoring his thoughts but he just let it be while laying at his bed.

 

 

And he felt the intense pain and itch on his throat which made him dashed through the restroom as he threw up for the third time. The petals were pure white with a bit of yellow in its tip. Hyungseob can’t help but wonder why is this the flower he’s throwing up so he took some petals and stuffed it in his pockets before cleaning up.

 

He wouldn’t want to be bombed by questions of the other four then answering ‘Oh, I fell in love with Park Woojin.. it’s an unrequited one and I’m coughing up flowers because of it.’ to them. It’ll be a mess, Justin might order someone fo burn YMC and MNET in secret if this would be revealed to the others.

 

“This is definitely the worst..” Hyungseob said as he flushed the toilet.

 

Just in time, the door opened and it threw in four people. Justin was already asleep on the floor while Jung Jung yawned and carried Justin to their room. Seunghyuk greeted Hyungseob but he looked too tired so he went to his room, and Euiwoong was already at the couch. Despite being tired, a bunch of books was in the desk which looks like textbooks.

 

“Hey.” Hyungseob greeted him.

Euiwoong looked at him, “Hi hyung, what’s up?”

“I have to ask you something..” Hyungseob took a petal out and showed it him, “Do you know what kind of flower is this?”

“Eh? Wait, let me check the internet. It’s not like I’m that smart..” Euiwoong stared at his smartphone and after a minute, he looked at Hyungseob, “That’s from an acacia flower.”

“Really? Thank you.” Hyungseob said but as he was about to go back into his own room, Euiwoong spoke.

“Why did you asked about that,hyung? You’re not even fond of flowers.” He asked.

Hyungseob faked a smile before looking back at him, “It’s a secret for now.”

 

He went back to his room as he left the curious Metamong in the living room which just shrugged and went back on reading his books in order to catch up on his class’ lessons.

\-----

 

It’s been almost two weeks, and Hyungseob was already throwing up a whole flower. At first, he was really scared but tired at the same time. Having a disease like this while having a hectic schedule die to the guestings, interviews, and training is a disadvantage. 

 

And Park Woojin being too good-looking, sexy and cute on Wanna One’s pictorials isn’t helping at all. He remembered accidentally hitting Seunghyuk really hard on his shoulder when he saw Woojin’s pictures. And he remembered all of his fanboying to the younger whenever he was spazzing on Wanna One.

That is not the worst part, the worst part is after doing an another research (it took him hours unlike euiwoong who just took up a minute because he’s kinda dumb and was too distracted on fanboying to Park Woojin) on the flower’s meaning. He felt like the whole world’s plotting an assassination against him after knowing the meanings.

 

The first one was that it is a value of friendship which Hyungseob agreed immediately. They were really close friends and quite inseparatable, both of them had shared a lot of precious memories and Hyungseob promised not to forget it. But the second meaning was ‘secret love’ and Hyungseob felt like he’s an idiot for loving Park Woojin too much.

 

But what can he even do? He likes him too much. It’s either that the boy is too irresistible or Ahn Hyungseob’s just too whipped on him.

 

 

“Ah, these flowers were so pretty. And I’m having a hard time on throwing these pretty ones away,” He stated and pouted while looking at the flowers on the ground, “What should I do?”

 

 

As he took all the flowers, he cleaned them up before taking it in his bed. As he opened his phone, his wallpaper was the first thing that he noticed. It’s Woojin, and that was one of his pics where he was posing like a dog with the facial cream applied in his face but Hyungseob thought that it was like a bunny and chuckled.

 

“I know! I’ll probably give him these!” He beamed before getting out of the dorm and buying a bunch of beautiful pink fabric wraps, a vase, and red laces which reminded him of the younger’s red hair.

 

 

 

As he was carefully putting the flowers on one of the fabric, he was also cutting the lace and once that he’s finished, he smiled as he looked at the flowers.

 

 

“It’s.. lovely,” He looked down, “But will he even like this? I’m so dumb.”

 

 

He took one of the acacia and put it in the vase he bought that was filled with water. He stared at it as he touched his left chest, he can’t help but feel anxious about this sickness especially after reading all of the symptoms, cure up to the worst case scenarios that might happen to someone who suffer from this disease.

 

 

“I’ll be having you here as a remembrance,” He stated before taking his hoodie.

 

 

 

It was already nine o’ clock and the others were not in the dorm once again since they went out to buy their dinner since Justin wasted their supposed-to-be dinner by trying to cook. Oh boy, they’ll let the brat get inside the kitchen ever again.

 

 

 

Despite the thickness of his jacket, Hyungseob felt so cold as he was walking until he arrived at the subway station. It was a long and silent ride, his attention was only at the flowers that was in his hands. After an hour and  a half, he arrived in front of Wanna One’s dormitory. In all of the sudden, all of his mustered up courage broke into pieces.

 

“Oh, they’re really successful.” He whispered before shaking his head, “That’s right, rubbish like me will be forgotten easily unlike them, a bunch of superstars.”

 

He looked around and saw no one so he climbed on the gate before carefully placed the bouquet in front of the door. He wanted to stay a bit longer but he heard footsteps so he immediately climbed up the gate and hid somewhere outside their temporary abode.

 

 

“It’s Sungwoon hyung..” He saw Sungwoon looked around before taking the bouquet and suddenly, Woojin appeared and it seems like the two were talking, “He’s so gorgeous.”

 

 

He observed the two until they went back inside and Hyungseob is left behind a wall, leaning on it while trying to smile despite the destructive thoughts that was crawling in his mind. If only he was a better person, he should'vd been there with Woojin.


	4. lavender || pwj

It was during the rehearsal for their final concert when Park Woojin saw the other twenty four trainees and he noticed how some of them easily changed. Donghan dyed his hair purple, Woojin grew taller, and Taedong’s hair was back to black. He saw how Daehwi approached every single eliminated trainee and chatted with them while Minhyun seems to stick himself on Jonghyun, Minki, and Dongho as Seonho clings to them while Guanlin follows the younger around.

 

 

“They seem to be having fun,” He heard Jisung said as he tapped Woojin’s shoulder, “Shouldn’t you talk to someone else too?”

“Oh.” He looked around to find Hyungseob but the Yuehua trainees haven’t arrived yet, “He’s not here.”

“I see. Don’t worry, he’ll b---” Jisung’s sentence was cut off when the door opened as Euiwoong went inside the room along with Hyungseob “Speaking of the devil.”

“Euiwoong hyung!” Daehwi was about to run to Euiwoong’s side when Euiwoong ran to the different side.

“Sewoonie hyung!” Daehwi heard Euiwoong said as he hugged their Ponyo hyung tight.

Daehwi glared at him as he pursed his lips, “Hey! Aren’t you gonna greet me back or something?!”

Euiwoong chuckled as he took a glance of Daehwi looking like a child that was made at his parent, “First things’ first, Daehwi. Top pick first!”

“How dare you? I thought I'm your top pick!” Daehwi looked so surprised and touched his left chest while trying to looking hurt from what he heard.

“Oh shut it, Daehwi.” Samuel stated as he chuckled behind Daehwi, “Let him do whatever he wants.”

 

 

As the other trainees approached the Yuehua trainees, he took a glance of Hyungseob which was also looking at him. For an uncertain reason, he felt like he was being dragged by Hyungseob’s stare. As if Hyungseob was trying to say something to him but was bottling up all of the thoughts. He knew that look, that was the look he would always see whenever Ahn Hyungseob’s eyes were on him. And the younger still wonder what’s the meaning of those stares..

 

 

“You two, staring at each other wouldn’t be an improvement of your relationship!” All of them looked at Sungwoo which was grinning, “Both of you looked like star-crossed lovers, just talk and play around.”

“Ah, young love!” Daniel dramatically said as he nodded.

“What?” Woojin’s forehead furrowed as he looked at his ‘OngNiel’ hyungs with confusion.

“Oh, they’re right.” Woojin heard Kenta as he felt someone bumped into him.

 

 

He saw Hyungseob which looked like he’s uncomfortable with the situation and Woojin just smiled at him, Hyungseob did the same before they heard a bunch of sighs behind them.

 

“Hey, Seob.” He stated while tapping his shoulder, “How are you,pal?”

“Been great.” Hyungseob said as he looked at Woojin in awe, “You seem to look more handsome and cool now. Ah, Woojin's too popular now. You should treat me food sometimes!”

“Hyung, we haven't had our salaries yet!” Woojin laughed at Hyungseob’s statement, “But hey, why aren’t you trying to contact me?”

“Do you even have a phone? I thought your phones would be confiscated,” Hyungseob reasoned out which made Woojin pouted.

“Seobbie hyung! We still have a phone, Minhyun hyung have one in case that someone needs to contact us. I will give the number to you later then let’s chat ourseleves!” Woojin said as he grinned again.

“S-Sure..” He didn’t know why but he felt like Hyungseob’s completely uncomfortable with the situation.

Woojin hugged him tight, “Ah, I missed you hyung!”

 

 

 

Hyungseob hugged him back but Woojin was caught off guard when Hyungseob suddenly coughed, he saw as Hyungseob covered his mouth immediately and pushed him off as he ran away from the room.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Jisung asked as he looked at Woojin but his attention was caught by something on the ground before rushing to Minhyun’s side.

“What?” Minhyun asked as he went beside Jisung and took a flower petal.

“Flower petal?” Dongho asked.

Minki gasped, “Oh my!”

Jonghyun sighed as he shook his head, “Who’s the unfortunate one this time?”

“Oh, hyungs. Why are you all in here?” Woojin asked them and looked at them as if he was curious.

“So it’s him..” Minhyun whispered as he looked at the direction where Hyungseob ran off to.

 

 

The staff immediately came and told them to prepare which made all of them run in different places as the stylists took care of the top 11 first. Woojin can’t help but feel worry for his precious friend, it seems like he was sick. He would treat him good food later, it’s kind of rare for Ahn Hyungseob to be sick.

 

 

The rehearsal started and Woojin was with his 10 out of 10 team, Hyungseob was also there but he can notice that the boy was really silent and he looked paler than the usual. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as he kept on he shut his eyes close which made Woojin worry for him more.

 

 

“Hyungseob, are you alright?” He asked as he walked closer to him and touched the older boy’s forehead, “You look so pale.”

In all of the sudden, his hand was slapped away as Hyungseob jerked away. Both of them were surprised but Hyungseob just looked away before smiling, “I-I’m fine, Woojin. Seriously, it’s fine.”

“O..Okay.” Woojin just let their short conversation end like that because he was fully aware that Hyungseob doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

 

 

The rehearsal was really tiring and Daehwi being a human microphone isn’t helping at all. Woojin looked around to look for his sick friend but there wasn’t a sign of him at the backstage. He was about to look for him when Daniel suddenly gripped his wrist.

 

“Hyung?” Daniel just grinned at him before handling a pepero stick on the younger.

“You seem to be stressed, come with us. The others are already stress eating,dude.” Daniel stated as he dragged the younger to their side.

“Guys, Seonho already ate three boxes of peperos!” Guanlin said but the others just sighed, they’re used to Seonho being a person who loves to eat.

Seonho stuck his tongue out, “The hyungs are already used to it, you can’t anything against it!”

“Pig!” Guanlin snarled at him while Seonho kept on teasing him.

“Pig? Where?” Haknyeon looked around while finding a pink-skinned animal that he adores.

Guanlin pointed his left index finger at Seonho, “Here. And it’s a big one.”

“Hey!” Seonho puffed his cheeks while glaring at his hyung, “I’m a chick! A chick undergoing in the process of being a great chicken! That’s why I kept on eating!”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut it.” Guanlin deadpanned and Seonho just rolled his eyes before getting an another box which startled the older, “Yoo Seonho!”

“Guanlin, let him be.” Minhyun said as he ate in silence.

“Minhyun-hyung is too cool, even when he’s eating. He’s a great definition of a fully-grown man!” Jihoon said as he kept on fanboying to Minhyun.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “I thought the perfect definition was Dongho.”

“Sexy bandit~ Ey~” Minki teased Dongho as he playfully nudged his shoulder.

Minhyun looked at Woojin who just ate in silence, “Hey, Woojin-ah. Why are you alone? Where’s Hyungseob?”

“Eh? Why are you looking for him? Is my existence not enough?” Woojin playfully asked as he grinned.

“Nope, it's just that the two of you were like attached to each other’s hip and it’s unusual for both of you to be separated.” Daehwi said as he winked.

Jihoon gasped, “Wink stealer.”

“Hyungseob stole it to you during their 10 out of 10 performance before, don’t act like that. Ew.” Daehwi said then scrunched his face, “Besides, I can wink anytime.”

“Whatever, gay-whi.” Jihoon backfired as he smirked.

Daehwi gasped as he covered his mouth by one of his hands, “That’s it, wink boy. Take that back or else..”

“Or else what?” Jihoon asked as he gave Daehwi a smug expression.

“I’ll kill you torridly.” Daehwi said and Jinyoung immediately ran to Jihoon then wrapped his arms at his boyfriend that made Daehwi rolled his eyes, “No. I’m just kidding, don’t take that too seriously.”

 

 

They laughed at Daehwi’s response while Seonho kept on eating all of the pepero sticks, Woojin just let his mind wander away on thinking about the older as he ate and chatted with the others. A few minutes afterwards, the staff came to them and told them to prepare so they stood as Seonho took all of the remaining snacks and ate it all the way to the stage while Guanlin just shook his head.

 

 

\------

The rehearsal ended and everyone seems to be tired as hell, Seonho already looked like he was dying as he kept on chanting ‘I'm so tired and hungry, give me food’ while Minki looked the same yet he let himself lay down on the cold floor. Woojin and the other Wanna One members immediately went back to their personal dressing room but as Daehwi entered the room, his shrieks was heard that made the others scuttled in the room.

 

 

“Daehwi, what’s happening?” Jaehwan asked him and Daehwi just pointed at an another bouquet of flowers on one of the tables.

Sungwoon went near and took the card beside the bouquet, “‘To the ray of sunshine with an adorable snaggletooth’ Okay. Woojin, it’s yours.”

Woojin shivered, “Now it’s getting creepier, the sender is in the venue.”

Minhyun immediately checked the flowers and his eyes met Jisung’s concerned ones, “Affirmative.”

“Oh my god.” Jisung stated in English as he gripped his hair with both of his hands.

“Your admirer seems to know you a lot, Woojin. I think that it isn’t a sassaeng fan.” Jinyoung stated as he looked at the older, “I think that it’s one of us in thi venue.”

“Maybe a staff or one of our stylist?” Jihoon guessed.

Jisung sighed as he looked at the flowers in a sad way, “Let’s just keep the flowers and call it a day. We’re too tired to deal with this for now.”

“I want to go home, someone please carry me.” Daehwi complained as he leaned on the wall.

“Carry your lazy ass,idiot.” Jihoon said as he stuck his tongue out.

“Seriously,kids. Let’s get ready now.” Sungwoo said while taking his bag at the floor.

 

 

 

Woojin suddenly remembered that he was supposed to get Hyungseob’s number and was about to get out of the room when his wrist was gripped by someone’s hand again, this time it’s Guanlin.

 

 

“Hyung, we have to get ready.” He reminded.

Woojin just smiled a bit, “I'm just going to get Hyungseob’s number.”

“Ohoho! So you’re having the guts to ask him out?” Daehwi said as his eyebrows wriggled.

“Seriously no. I just want to have some communication with my friend..” Woojin tried to reason out he didn’t convinced Daehwi and just sighed, “You know what? I’m going now, Daehwi.”

“Okay. Go get him,tiger!” He heard Daehwi’s cheers and Woojin wondered how energentic their maknae was despite being tired.

 

 

He walked around the corridor, saying goodbyes to the others who went out of the venue but he didn’t see Hyungseob anywhere. He was about to get back to the dressing room when he saw Euiwoong holding two bags as the boy was heading out of the venue.

 

 

“Euiwoong!” He called out and the younger looked at him, “W-Where’s Hyungseob hyung?”

“Oh. Dummy hyung is in the van already, he was not feeling well. We have to get back as soon as possible,” Euiwoong stated as he looked at Woojin with a stoic expression, “Why did you ask,anyway?”

Woojin scratched his left cheek as he began to speak, “I was really going to get his number a while ago so that we can communicate to each other but I haven’t got the chance to.”

“I see..” Euiwoong took his smartphone out as he looked at Woojin, “I’ll give it to you. Maybe you texting him will make him feel a bit better.”

“Thank you, Euiwoong.” He grinned as he wrote Hyungseob’s number and waved goodbye to the younger boy.

 

 

As he went back, ten boys were looking at him as if they are waiting for him to tell them what happened especially Daehwi which looked like he was about to burst.

 

 

“Hyungseob-hyung was sick so Euiwoong gave his number instead.” He said and the others looked at him with disbelief while Daewhi whined.

“You’re not just dense, you’re also too slow! What the actual fuck?!” Daehwi screamed.

Jisung shot him a glare, “Daehwi, language.”

“Fuck!” Daehwi repeated and Jisung just facepalmed while shaking his head, the boy is hopeless.

“Then you should contact him as soon as possible.” Minhyunvsaid as he gave Woojin his smartphone, “Hurry, boy. You know that we weren’t allowed to use phones,right?”

“Thank you,hyung.”

 

 

 

As the others were watching by the door, trying to distract the staffs.. Woojin immediately typed Hyungseob’s number as he wrote a simple message to the older.

 

 

‘To: Hyungseob  
Hi hyung. This is Woojinie~ (` w`)/ I've heard that you're not feeling well. Please rest, hyung. We still have an another rehearsal soon. Fighting! 

P.S. I can't reply often but I hope that you’re alright. I was really worried hyung, take care of yourself! (o > w<)o I’ll treat you some snacks soon.’

 

 

As he gave the phone back to Minhyun, the older looked so worried that he was silent on their way back. As the others were already snoring, Minhyun just looked at the message that Woojin sent which made him grimaced.

 

 

“By looking at the flowers, this won’t end well..” He whispered before looking at Woojin, “Only this brat can save him.”


	5. lavender || ahs

It’e been a while since Ahn Hyungseob had been throwing up the same flowers, it’s painful. Sometimes, he's having a hard time breathing and his throat kept on being sore but it wasn’t that obvious for the other members, he can hide it for a bit longer.

 

“Hyung, seriously. You’re so pale right now, have you eaten? Are you sick?” Hyungseob looked at Euiwoong that was leaning in front of their room’s door.

 

But he was also aware that one day, all of this would be exposed. He can only hope for a few weeks of the others being unaware of what’s happening to him, he knew that they wouldn’t like this situation and would act against Hyungseob’s decisions. Despite dissing one another, all of them are taking care each other. They had been together for a long time, Hyungseob felt like this is his second family.

Hyungseob faked a smile, “I’m fine. And I already ate my portion, Euiwoong-ah.”

“Fine,huh?” Euiwoong doesn't seem to be buying his lies and shook his head, “Look, Hyungseob hyung. You need to get well soon because our rehearsal for the final concert will be in a few days. Please prepare and take a lot of rest because we’ll undergo in the same shitty situation once again.”

Hyungseob pouted as he shot a sharp look at the younger, “Language.”

“Sorry.” Euiwoong sighed as he clasped his hands together before turning his back on the hyung he’s worried about, “Remember to take care of yourself, you seem to be immorsed with your smartphone these days.”

“I will!” Hyungseob said in a cheerful tone.

As Euiwoong closed the door, he sat on his bed while slapping a hand on his face. That was close, he was just looking at the acacia flower that was on the vase. It seems to be fine, just like his hidden feelings for that certain boy.

 

“It’s been a while, Woojin.” He murmured before checking his smartphone for the nth time this day.

 

It had been a habit of Hyungseob to look at Woojin’s pictures, to be updated on the latest news about the latter, and to be aware of what’s happening on Wanna One. The group had been successful even though it wasn’t even on the part where they debut, a lot of CFs, photoshoots, and interviews. 

And Wanna One having a lot of it also means that he’ll be drowning on a lot of Park Woojin updates. Seeing an another update of the boy makes Hyungseob squeal like a typical fangirl, he likes to see Woojin, to hear his voice.. and if it’s possible, he wants to be on his side no matter what happens. He wants to be just there for the younger boy and support him, love him in secret.

 

And this.. is just an another day of Ahn Hyungseob fanboying on Wanna One’s Park Woojin. The next day, he's still the same and the other four boys were worried about him. 

 

“Wow, you looked like shit.” Euiwoong said as he looked at Hyungseob.

“I agree.” Justin stated as he nodded.

“Me too.” Seunghyuk said.

“Me three.." Jung Jung was hesistant but since he was worried for the boy, he agreed with Euiwoong.

“Why?” Hyungseob asked them and the four looked at each other before giving Hyungseob a once-over.

“Hyung, if you're sick or something.. you can tell us anytime,” Justin said as he showed him his wallet, “We can buy any medicine for you.”

“Or probably buy a whole drugstore since someone’s filthy rich here.” Euiwoong stated which made Justin glare at him.

“Oh shut it,shorty. Want some height-enhancing pills?” Justin backfired.

Euiwoong smirked, “No thanks, but it’ll be nice if you’ll buy some rat killer and devour it so that a pest like you could die.”

“Guys.. stop it.” Jung Jung said as he stood between the two boys that kept on glaring at each other.

“But hey,Seob hyung. I think that you’re in love..” Seunghyuk stated in all of the sudden that Hyungseob choked on his own spit.

 

Everyone’s attention was on Seunghyuk and the boy just sighed, technically done with all of their shit. Hyungseob cackled as he shook his head and kept on waving his hand left to right.

 

“You've got it wrong,Seunghyuk. I'm fine, trust me. Thank you for worrying but I can handle this, I promise.” Hyungseob stated as he patted their shoulders, “I'll tell you all if anything happens, stop worrying about anymore.”

“Okay,hyung.” Justin said before hugging Hyungseob, “Just remember to take care of yourself,hmm?”

“I will.” Hyungseob stated as he smiled. It’s a genuine one, just like his smiles whenever he’s with Woojin.

“Hey! Let me in the hug too!” Jung Jung whined as he hugged both of them and looked at the other two, “Euiwoong, Seunghyuk! Let’s hug! Jung Jung likes warm hugs!”

 

As everyone seems to be convinced by Hyungseob, Euiwoong and Seunghyuk was still worried and they shared a worried look before just joining the others. 

 

But afterwards, Hyungseob was back on his problematic state. It kept on happening until the day of the rehearsal, he can’t stop fidgeting as they were on the way to the venue. It seems like the boy was stucked on his seat as the van stopped and Euiwoong went out before dragging his nervous hyung out of it.

 

“Hyung, aren’t you even excited?” Euiwoong asked him as he nudged his shoulder on his back, “We’re going to see them again.”

“A-Ah, yeah..” Hyungseob just nodded and just let himself get dragged by the younger.

 

He can hear his own heartbeats  as Euiwoong opened the room, revealing the other thirty-three people in it. Some of them stood up, some were crawling on their way while the others just stared and smiled at them. Hyungseob made sure that he’ll look good today, and it was worth it. Almost everyone was telling him that he’s more good-looking now, but most of it were like murmurs to him because his eyes were glued on someone.

 

His hair was still red as the crimson blood, his sharp eyes that kept on captivating everyone’s hearts and that charming smile of him, revealing his snaggletooth. And yes, he’s staring at Park Woojin as if he was a masterpiece.

 

But in all of the sudden, the boy looked back at him. He felt like his breath was taken away by that glance, just focusing on Woojin until Kenta pushed him into his side. He heard the other boys teased him but he paid them no mind as he kept his attention on Woojin, just like what he wanted. And they started to talk like how they used to, but the younger was still unaware of Hyungseob’s rapid heartbeats.

 

“Ah, I missed you hyung!” Hyungseob did not expected that Woojin would hug him.

 

 

He felt so happy that he hugged him back, he was too elated on the fact that Woojin is still the same. But that happiness didn't last long when he felt a familiar sting on his throat and he coughed, he immediately covered his mouth as he felt that a flower was about to be coughed out. He looked at the younger which was no longer smiling and his eyes was filled with worry, it didn’t help at his situation at all. He coughed again and suddenly pushed the younger before running into the  nearest restroom,locking it as soon as possible as he threw up again.

 

It was worse than before, this time.. it wasn’t the same flower. And it was more than the last time, lavender.. he saw these kind of flowers before and after knowing that he’s suffering on this disease, he had done some research. He knew that he already fucked himself up. First, for falling too much on Park Woojin and second, for having this disease.

 

“Why am I so unfortunate?” He murmured before he started collecting the flowers and washing them gently, “It’s a good thing that I’m ready for this now. I have to be careful or else, everything will be exposed.”

 

He tried his best to throw the petals on the toilet bowl and flushed it as he carefully went out while hiding the flowers and put it on his bag as the others were already busy or with the stylists—he’ll give some of the flowers on Woojin. It’s too beautiful to just wilt in a corner.

 

“Hey, dude. You’re paler than the usual..” Haknyeon noticed Hyungseob’s pitiful state and gave him a cup of water, “Don’t force yourself too much.”

“Thank you, Haknyeon.” He said as he smiled.

Haknyeon nodded, “Let’s get ourselves ready.”

“I agree. It’ll be one hell of a rehearsal.” Hyungseob said as they went on one of the stylist noonas.

 

 

And just as they expected, it’s really tiring and Hyungseob seems to be the most unfortunate person because he can't focus enough and everything seems to be blurred. He’s having a hard time breathing once again and Woojin asking if he was fine isn’t helping at all. He appreciates it but Woojin and his unrequited love for the younger is the reason of this suffering.

 

 

“Okay! Break time!” After a lot of rehearsals, Hyungseob was allowed to take his break.

 

 

He was really tired but first things’ first, he went back to get the flowers and designed it as he tied a pretty red lace into it like the usual before sneaking in Wanna One’s dressing room and left the bouquet in there while holding one of the lavender flower and hid it to his bag again. But as he went back, the rehearsal was about to begin and he just lost the chance to relax.

 

 

And after all of the hell they’ve been through, the day 1 of their rehearsal had come to an end. Most of them are already collapsing on the floor while he can’t stop shivering and trying to catch his breath as he approached Euiwoong that was startled as he saw his hyung’s state.

 

“Euiwoong-ah, I’m so tired. I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.. I’m so tired..” Hyungseob murmured as he closed his eyes and Euiwoong immediatelly called one of their staff to assist Hyungseob to their van.

 

 

Euiwoong was still surprised on what happened, he is now sure that his hyung is hiding something. He looked a lot weaker and lifeless, his smiles aren’t that genuine and he can see sadness on the older’s eyes. He went back to the room as he took both of their bags and was about to leave when Woojin called him and asked for Hyungseob’s number. 

 

But as he was about to enter the van, he noticed a flower inside Hyungseob’s bag which made him wonder. Hyungseob is definitely not fond of flowers, but why is he keeping a flower on his bag? As he went inside, Hyungseob was already awake but he can notice the older’s complexion and the way he breathes.

 

“Hyung, you might be keeping secrets but if it is about your health, please don’t.” He stated as he sighed, “By the way, Woojin asked for your number so I gave it.”

“W-Woojin?” Euiwoong noticed that the older’s voice was too raspy.

“Yes. He looked really worried about you that time..” He said as he noticed how his hyung’s face had grimaced.

 

 

Hyungseob looked at his phone as it vibrated and he felt himself blushed as he saw a message from a certain person that made his heart flutter in all of the sudden. All of the pain had been ignored as happiness were all that the boy can feel for now. 

 

 

‘ From: ---------  
Hi hyung. This is Woojinie~ (` w`)/ I've heard that you're not feeling well. Please rest, hyung. We still have an another rehearsal soon. Fighting! 

P.S. I can't reply often but I hope that you’re alright. I was really worried hyung, take care of yourself! (o > w<)o I’ll treat you some snacks soon.’

 

 

He sighed as he began to type a reply for the younger boy “This isn’t bad at all.”

“What?” Euiwoong looked at him but Hyungseob just smiled which made the younger shivered, “Hyung, you’re quite creepy today.”

“Maybe..” Hyungseob just shrugged as he click the send button.

 

‘To: ----------  
Thank you, Woojin. I’ll be anticipating those snacks soon.’

‘To: --------  
Park Woojin, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. But you don’t have to worry, I will still fight. I won’t go down without a fight. You’re the only one, I’ll devote myself to you and only you. I can’t think of any other person that I’ll love like this.. it’s fine for me to be your bestfriend. I’ll be adoring you in a corner, in a silent and calm way. I’ll always love you.. I’m always here for you. ’

 

 

But Hyungseob just deleted the message he was typing and looked through the window, still thinking of the boy he loves despite the other not being aware of it. After all, Park Woojin should not be aware..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. was supposed to update this earlier but istg that EARIST is the worst place to do that since the whole school is like a dead spot so I can't access the internet ;;
> 
> And this trash is planning for a Shuuen No Shiori!AU with JinSeob and 2Park and I.. really need to stop with the dark themed ffs ;;
> 
> P.S. sorry for the wrong grammar and typos ;; i can't edit it for now since i'm too busy with all of the activities in school and i'm always the leader so---


	6. tulips || pwj

Woojin was delighted, he could have some free time since their rehearsals had ended and it’ll be two days before their final concert. He could relax and enjoy his free time but he’s quite lonely.

Jihoon technically ditched him to hang out with Jinyoung and there goes Guanlin, visiting Seonho and he’s alone in their dorm as the others were out, probably visiting their loved ones.

 

“What should I do?” He murmured as he kept on looking at the phone that Minhyun left before gasping, “That’s it! I’ll ask Hyungseob hyung!”

 

He doesn’t know why but his fingers are shaking as he typed a message for his hyung, it was kind of awkward for him to communicate through sns. He prefer to talk to him in personal and after a few minutes of deleting and making a new message, he finally sent a decent message.

‘To: Hyungseob  
Hey, hyung! I just want to ask if you’re free today, can we hang out? I’m completely alone and I want to enjoy my free day with you.’

“Finally!” He gasped as he gripped hard on the phone as if his life depended on it.

 

He could ask any other people but he doesn’t memorize their phone numbers at all and spending the day with Ahn Hyungseob seems to be okay, after all.. they’re quite close. The other contestants before misunderstood their friendship, thinking that they’re an adorable couple.

But is that even possible? Ahn Hyungseob, a precious person that should be protected and loved? Will fall for someone like him? Just an ordinary person who strives to be an idol? Ahn Hyungseob seems to like people that were better than him so that’s impossible.

Though Woojin would sometimes imagine scenarios in his mind that the two of them and he somehow.. likes them? But he would shrugged those thoughts off, their close friendship should be pure. And those scenarios were even impossible to happen, what was he even thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone vibrated and he immediately opened the message that made him smile so wide.

‘From: Hyungseob  
Yeah, sure. I’m quite free today also. What a coincidence! So where are we going to meet?’

‘To: Hyungseob  
Outside the same place that we used to hang out during Produce 101! I’ll be there at 9AM!’

‘From: Hyungseob  
Okay! See you, Woojin! ♥’

 

He grinned as he ran back to his room before preparing himself, technically taking a bath and picking his favorite sweater and jeans before looking at the mirror as he tried to do various hairstyles but ended up looking stupid so he pouted and stared at his reflection.

 

“Why am I even doing such a great effort? Those style doesn't even suit me, Hyungseob hyung might laugh at me..” He murmured before combing his hair into his usual hairstyle, “Well, better get going. Enjoy your day, Woojin-ah!”

 

 

He arrived at the place and immediately saw a stunning person that made him run and hugged the guy really tight. As usual, Hyungseob smells so good and comforting—as if he’s draining away all of Woojin’s stress. 

 

“You can easily approach me, Woojin.” Hyungseob stated in a calm voice as he smiled.

“But I missed you,hyung. It’s been really tiring these days but seeing you just made all of my stress disappear! You’re really a happy pill,” Woojin stated as he kept om hugging his hyung

Hyungseob chuckled, “Euiwoong would say the opposite, I’m quite the stress pill in our practice room.”

“Then tell him that Woojin insists on telling you that you’re a happy pill! You’ll improve,hyung! Then we will hang out after your debut, we’ll be together forever!” He said as he clenched his fist and did an 'aja' pose.

“Together,huh?” Woojin noticed that Hyungseob’s smile disappeared so he just tilted his head, “That would be nice but forever is a very long time.”

“Well..” Woojin shrugged as he nudged on his shoulder, “Forever isn’t that long when I’m with you!”

“W-Wha—You’re teasing me, Woojin!” Hyungseob whined as he pouted.

Woojin was quite fascinated by his hyung’s reaction and chuckled, “Sorry, hyung. It’s really a pity that you didn’t made it to the final 11.”

“It’s quite alright, there are people whom were really deserving to be in the final line-up,” Hyungseob said as he patted Woojin’s hair, “And I know that you’re aware of that, because that includes you. Don’t worry, when I improve.. we’ll make a duo,okay?”

“S-Sure!” Woojin said as his smile went wider than it is.

 

Both of them standing on the same stage, not as contestants but both as artists—that is kinda great.

 

“So.. where are we going,Woojin?” Hyungseob asked which interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh..” Woojin facepalmed when he realized something, “I.. really don’t know.”

“What?" Hyungseob asked him as the older blinked and titled his head in confusion.

Woojin looked away, “I just want to be out of the dorm and I don’t know my friends’ number.. I only have yours so I think that it is a great decision to hang out with you.But I haven’t thought of going somewhere..”

“I see..” Hyungseob looked down as he sighed before facing Woojin once again, “I know of a place where we can kill time.”

“Where?” Woojin asked but Hyungseob just winked at him which made him tilt his head.

“Just follow me!”

 

They arrived at a playground and Woojin can’t help but give Hyungseob a ‘are you serious?!’ look as Hyungseob pouted.

 

“Well, this is the place where me along with the other boys hang out sometimes. And besides, we’re not that old yet. We better enjoy our remaining time as teens!” Hyungseob reasoned out as he sat on the swing and patted the swing next to it, “Sit here!”

“Okay,hyung. I understand but we should go at an arcade next,okay?!” Woojin said and Hyungseob gave him a thumbs up so he just chuckled.

 

 

 

Woojin sat on the other swing as both of them just kept on looking around the playground, it was quite abandoned and there aren't that much people who walk beside it so it's an advantage for the two of them. Though Woojin somehow admits that it's kinda boring but seeing Hyungseob's calm expression makes him shrug those thoughts off.

 

 

“Hyung, a penny for your thoughts?” He suddenly blurted out which made Hyungseob looked at him.

“Oh, sorry. You must be bored, Woojin-ah. Sorry for picking a boring place like this, I’m not quite good at finding some nice place to hang out since I’m always at the practice room and dorm.” Hyungseob said then looked away as he faked a smile, “How about going to the arcade that you want to?”

“Are you sure,hyung? Staying here is quite comforting..” Woojin tried to reasoned out but Hyungseob insisted on going to the arcade so he sighed in defeat, “Okay, hyung. Let’s go to the arcade now..”

 

 

When they arrived at the arcade, Woojin ran like a kid to the games and Hyungseob just watched him. Woojin felt uncomfortable seeing his hyung in that state so he offered him to play a game with him but ended up on Hyungseob losing every single game.

 

Hyungseob pouted, “I suck at these ones.”

“Nah, you’re quite great. Just a bit of a practice and stuff..” Woojin explained as he grinned and patted his hyung’s shoulder.

“But still..” Hyungseob murmured as he kept on pouting.

“Hyung, you’re like a cute kid. It’s kinda adorable..” Woojin said as he laughed.

Hyungseob looked away, “Damn it, you’re teasing me again!”

“No, it’s true. Hyungseob hyung is being adorable!” Woojin insists and Hyungseob can't help but look at Woojin in a threatening way, “And now, you look like a cat that was about to scratch someone.”

“Seriously, Woojin. Teasing me wouldn’t help this situation that I'm in. I still suck at these games!” Hyungseob said as he looked at the whole arcade, “I’m too lame.”

“Hyung, you should not say that..” Woojin stated then pouted as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, aren’t those two from Produce 101?”

 

 

They looked at the direction where they heard the voice and found out a bunch of fans looking at them, Woojin gulped.. he’ll be in grave danger if there were any pictures of him. But he was startled when Hyungseob held his hand and was literally dragged by the older out of the arcade until both of them were gasping for air. Woojin was still surprised bcause of the incident but he became worried as he looked at Hyungseob, the older kept on gasping for air as his knees were shaking. Hyungseob was also covering his mouth and he kept on looking paler than he is..

 

 

“Hyung, are you alright?” He asked in a worried tone.

“R-Restroom.. wait for me here..” Hyungseob said as he immediately dashed to the nearest restroom.

“Is he going to be okay?” Woojin murmured as he looked at the direction where Hyungseob went.

 

He looked at the whole place, it’s quite comforting for Woojin and the stuff that happened were quite fun. It was different before, he wasn't even that known because he was just like the ordinary people but now, people can easily recognize him.

 

It took Hyungseob a while in the restroom so Woojin decided to check on him but before he was able to enter the room, Hyungseob was already outside and was leaning on the wall. He still looked so pale that it made Woojin more worried than he is.

 

 

“Hyung, are you sure that you’re okay? I can call Euiwoong if you want,” He offered to help him but Hyungseob just shook his head.

“Euiwoong will be mad. No need,” Hyungseob stated before smiling at Woojin in a sad way, “I’m sorry but I guess we should exclude running and other tiring things for now.”

“S-Sure..” Woojin nodded as he took Hyungseob's hand, “I’ll take care of you,hyung! Seeing you in that state makes me worried, you know!”

 

 

 

And Woojin took care of the older, he kept on holding his hand carefully—as if Hyungseob is too fragile that was made of glass. They went on different places as they hang out until it was dark outside and was a sign for both of them to be back but neither would care as they were sitting in front of a river, watching the view and enjoying each other’s presence.

 

 

“Hyung, thank you for hanging out with me. It had been a boring and stressful weeks,” Woojin stated as he looked at his hyung.

Hyungseob nodded, “Likewise.”

“But hyung, always remember to take care of yourself. You look a lot paler.. please rest and be healthy!” Woojin reminded him as he tapped Hyungseob's cheeks.

“Okay, Woojinie. I get it already, I’ll try to.” Hyungseob assured him but Woojin just grimaced.

“Don’t just try!” Woojin blurted out.

Hyungseob pouted as he looked away, “Okay, just for you.”

“Do it for yourself too, selfless hyung!” Woojin joked but he noticed that Hyungseob seems to be surprised, “Is something bothering you?”

Hyungseob shook his head as he looked down, “It’s late already, I should be going.. sorry for not accompanying you to the station but I have to go home. The others will be mad!”

“I see, you wouldn't want a furious Metamong to slam you anyway!” Woojin said as he laughed..

 

 

Hyungseob smiled at him before he started to walk away as Woojin decided to stay for a bit longer until he was bored enough to walk to the subway station and returned at their dorm without being noticed by the fans that were spying them. But his attention was caught by a bouquet of flowers—and it’s a different one this time. 

 

He was hesistating but he just sighed as he took the bouquet then entered the dorm, as ten boys were looking at him with their sharp gazes. 

 

 

“You’re late,mister.” Daniel stated in a cold tone.

“Sorry,hyung..” Woojin looked at the bouquet, “Oh, and someone left these again..”

“Whoa, tulips. These were quite expensive..” Jinyoung went in front of Woojin to check the flowers.

“They're yellow..” Jihoon said as he went beside Jinyoung.

“Don’t change the subject, why are you late?” Jisung asked in a strict tone.

“Ah, Hyungseob hyung and I went in a lot of places and we didn’t realize that it was late..”

“Hyungseob hyung, hmm? Are you two dating or what?” Daehwi asked as he grinned, “Spit it out, Woojin!”

“Hey!” Woojin retorted as he shook his head, “That is never going to happen!”

“Are you even serious? Both of you would make a good couple!” Daehwi reasoned out as he looked at Woojin in disbelief .

“In your dreams..” Woojin stated as he smirked before placing the bouquet at the table.

“What are we going to with this?” Guanlin asked as he pointed at the flowers.

“We'll keep a flower and place it in a vase then the rest. I don’t know.” Jaehwan stated as he sgrugged, “I envy Woojinie~ He kept on receiving flowers every week..”

“It’s creepy.” Woojin said as he rolled his eyes before taking the card in the bouquet, “That's it. I'm sleepy, good night.”

 

 

They just let Woojin went into his own room which he immediately went to his bed as he looked at the card, he was even surprised as he saw its contents.

 

 

‘Two stars that were together isn't mean to be, it should be always in its own position. Because add a star into an another one, one of them will surely fall. 

 

So I'd rather watch over you thanbe with you because it will be hopeless. No matter what happens.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that there aren't any JinSeob fanfics lately and aaaa my feels ;; 
> 
> Idk I think my writing is a bit rusty these days and the chapters were a bit lame, it'll be nice to hear all of your opinions about my updates hehe

**Author's Note:**

> This is @maknaeria from AFF and I'm also gonna post this here since I just made an account ;; I miss Jinseob but all I can see is 2Park and AhnWoong these days ;;
> 
>  
> 
> Well I ship AhnWoong but I can't really ship Woojin to other people aside from Seob ;;;; I'm such a trash for JinSeob ><


End file.
